Glitch is Gone
by MyNameIsErikaa
Summary: Glitch is no where to be found! What will happen? Will the DCI Agents find him? Or not?


DANCE CENTRAL FANFICTION

Where is Glitch?!

Rasa: Do you guys have any information about what has happened to Glitch?

Emilia's POV

Yea of course! Glitch is always missing.. like missing all the time! Last time he went missing. We found him in the garbage! Yea, the DUMP. But, I don't have anything about what happened to Glitch. This morning I found a note sticked to my door saying:

Dear Emilia,

Hi. It's Glitch. I just wanted to say I love you. BYE

Glitch :D

I was freaked out, but no worries. He didn't say anything about him leaving. So I have nothing. Well, I heard someone like killing him last night because he was like GET OFF ME YOU DUMB MAN WHO HAS NO LIFE! YOU ARE JUST A POTATO! After that it went silent.

Miss Aubrey's POV

Well... I don't have any information about Glitch. I just heard him yelling at a robot.. which I think was his teddy bear because he has a bear called Robot. So maybe he was dreaming. But, two days ago he was here! I just don't talk to him because he is ANNOYING! Yea.. Annoying. Much more annoying than Angel. Ha, JK Angel is annoying. More than Glitch. Mexicans these days! But, No I don't have information about Glitch Rasa... He probably didn't like it here so he went back to Korea. You know how "We" Irish are here! CUTE! He probably just got jealous because I'm more flawless than him. Right Rasa.. I'M PRETTIER THAN ALL THE OTHER GIRLS!? My case is cleared. Now ... I have to go paint my nails and toes. Call me later when you guys find Glitch. I'll be in Canada by then.

Mo's POV

My Glitch is gone! What if we don't find him? If we don't he gonna get sent to Korea and never come back! Do we want that? NO WE DON'T! But, I don't have any information about Glitch. Yea, I know him and I are close like BROTHERS.. Rasa don't think wrong. We all know you have a very dirty mind bro. But, I know that I'm suppose to know what's going on with Glitch. But he didn't tell me anything about him leaving or something because last night I went to the bathroom. When I went back to the room... He was gone. I searched everywhere for him, under the bed. The kitchen, bathroom, outside, the trampoline, the pool, underground. NO WHERE! HE IS NO WHERE! I hope he is okay! … Rasa, dude it's like almost 3am... LET US GO TO SLEEP!

Rasa: Fine! GO TO SLEEP!

Mo: Oh dang.. someone got their puberty. HA! MO YOU ARE SO HILARIOUS! I know Mo don't rub it in. Okay Mo, got it!

*At the airplane*

Dr. Tan: Ha! Sending Glitch back to Korea can ruin Dance Central!

Glitch: LET ME GO! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO CHANGE INTO CLOTHES! I'M ON MY PJ'S!

Dr. Tan: SHUT UP KOREAN KID!

Glitch: I'M NOT A SHEEP OR GOAT? Is it a goat or sheep?

Dr. Tan: I'm not sure! We have to search that up on the internet one day!

Glitch: Yea! Like if someone calls a child "Kid" do they mean HEY GOAT/SHEEP HOW IS YOUR DAY GOING?

Dr. Tan: I understand you! Like it's very confu- HEY DON'T GET OUT OF THE CONVERSATION! STOP CHANGING SUBJECTS!

Announcer: We will be landing in Korea in 5 minutes. Oh, never mind. We are here.

Dr. Tan: Oblio take Glitch out of the airplane.

Oblio: Yes father.

Glitch: NO!

*Oblio takes Glitch out of the airplane*

Glitch: I'M A SUPER HERO! I WAS SUPPOSE TO SAVE THE PEOPLE! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHANCE TO MEET SNOOKI! MY FUTURE GIRLFRIEND! OBLIO! LISTEN TO ME! KOREA GUY IS TALKING! DO YOU WANT ME TO SWEAR IN KOREAN?

Dr. Tan: Here is his house! *rings doorbell*

Glitch's mom opens the door*

Caroline: Yes?

Dr. Tan: Is this your son?

Caroline: Glitch?

Dr. Tan: I'm the leader of Dance Central! He was being very rude and not following directions for the routines in the dances! So we decided to take him to Korea.

Caroline: OH, thanks. You should of called us but thanks because we wouldn't get off our lazy butts. But thanks. Glitch come in.

Oblio: *throws Glitch*

Caroline: Thanks? Now leave please.

*closes door*

Caroline: Glitch?

Glitch: Hehe... Hi mom.

Caroline: 난 당신을 경고 당신은 다신 이런 짓을하지 않으면! 당신은 한국에 다시 전송됩니다! 만 14 세, 당신은 그와 같은 시대에 가족을두고 갈 순 없어!

Glitch: I'm sorry mom! But, I didn't do anything I swear! I was just sleeping in my cozy bed and out of nowhere they come in and kidnapped me! My partner wasn't there when that happened. He was in the bathroom.

Caroline: Glitch, no more excuses. You are staying in Korea for now on. No more moving back to New York.

Glitch: MOM! WHY?

Kevin (Glitch's dad): Glitch? What are you doing here?

Caroline: He came back because he was being rude and not a very good listener.

Glitch: THAT GUY ISN'T EVEN OUR LEADER! HE IS JUST AN OLD MAN WHO LIKES TO KIDNAP GOATS LIKE ME!

Kevin: Glitch enough is enough. You are staying here for now on. No more New York for you anymore. We warned you and this was your last chance!

Rosie (Glitch's older sister): Mom, Someone is calling you from work. He needs your cellpho- GLITCH! YOU CAME BACK! *runs to Glitch and gives him a hug*

Glitch: Don't hug me!

Rosie: Why not! You came back!

Glitch: I never wanted to come back... this old guy kidnapped me and took me away! He is trying to ruin Dance Central! HE IS GOING TO TAKE EVERYONE TO THEIR HOEMTOWN! But not the brunette she is staying.. UNLESS HE KILLS HER!

Rosie: Mom.. Dad, can me and Glitch have a talk ALONE!

Both: Okay. *they leave*

Rosie: What do you mean? Kidnapped you?

Glitch: That guy wants to kidnap my friends.

Rosie: I trust you.

Glitch: WHAT THE BANANAS! YOU TRUST ME!

Rosie: Sure. But, okay let's face it. I was on the internet. He has a facebook and posted his plan on their. How stupid is he!

Glitch: He is stupid Rosie. He will always be STUPID! HE IS A LOSER! A LOSER IN A COCONUT ISLAND!

*Doorbell rings*

Rosie: *opens door* Hello?

Emilia: Does Glitch live here?

Rosie: Yes, he is right here!

Glitch: MO! EMILIA! ROSIE MEET MY FRIENDS.. Mo and Emilia. Hi-Def my partner and Riptide!

Emilia: Ha. We came here to take Glitch back..

Rosie: Oh..

Mo: We need him back! We need a good looking Korean goat in New York.

Rosie: Goat? Are you like calling my brother a goat?

Emilia: LONG STORY OF WHAT GOAT MEANS!

Mo: It means kid.

Emilia: *faceplam* Okay Mo, thank you for the lesson!

Mo: YEA! I'M NOT STUPID ANYMORE!

Glitch: Rosie..

Rosie: Glitch..

Mo: Can we just get Glitch back!

Rosie: Fine.. I don't want him to get in any trouble in New Yerks.

Mo: York.

Emilia: She knew that!

Glitch: YES! ROSIE I OWE YOU BIG TIME! LET'S GO AND TRY TO COUNT THE PANDAS AT THE ZOO AGAIN MO!

Mo: OKAY!

Emilia: Thanks Rosie.

Rosie: Welcome Emilia.

Glitch: LOOK I'M A CHICKEN!

Mo: GLAD WE DIDN'T BRING TAYE AND LIL'T! THEY WOULD OF EATEN YOU ALREADY!

Rosie: Is this how my brother acts over there in New York?

Emilia: Sadly.. yes.

Rosie: Oh… well you guys should get going. Mom and Dad are going to ground me so BYE! *closes door*

Emilia: Rude much?

^Back home at the DCI Headquarters^

Rasa: You got Glitch back! YEAH!

Taye: Welcome back!

Lima: GLITCH! WE NEED YOUR HELP!

Glitch: With what?

Aubrey: Something wrong happened with the time machine and we need your help.

Glitch: Why me?

Aubrey: Just go in the room and you will see.

Glitch: But that isn't the room the time machine is at….

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GLITCH!

Mo: 15TH BIRHTDAY!

Angel: Huevos! (Eggs)

Emilia: Welcome back dude!

Glitch: HAHAHSHFHFJD! FIULGDSKHLFBVDGFH! WHAT DID YOU GUYS GET ME!?

Mo: Hair gel!

Emilia: And a new laptop. And a IPad… new phone..

Glitch: OMFG! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

The End!

Note from Glitch: Yeah.. It's pretty much December 28th so it isn't my birthday! FUCK YOU WRITER!

Me: I did this before your birthday! And I needed something to post on .

Glitch: Oh well… Happy Late Birthday to Me! ;D Also remember on December 31st is Dr. Tan's birthday! Play Dance Central 3 on your Xbox 360 and perform In Da Club with Dr. Tan! :D

Me: Hey.. You took my line.

Glitch: Well fuck.


End file.
